


Namesake

by wildewriter99



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewriter99/pseuds/wildewriter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory. It's a poem about Lisa.<br/>Also wow how is there no LISA fan fiction yet? Well I'll test the waters first then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

A name on chapped lips  
Has a sweeter taste  
As the flowers hang suspended  
Daisies, losing petals.

By the sticky smoothness of dry teeth  
She coiled the little springs  
From the layers of meat  
In little pockets.

Before her very eyes  
The clouds turned askant  
And the sky dried up

As her eyelashes sagged like the roof  
Under snow, home should be foreclosed  
Not even alleys get so cold

As long as her dark hair  
Consumes her tablespoon shoulders  
Hanging suspended  
They will remember her name  
As it was last uttered.

A name on bloody lips  
Is a siren’s kiss  
As the stems hang suspended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
